


双星

by kate0115



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate0115/pseuds/kate0115
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko





	双星

“喂喂你听说了吗？夜久有男朋友了。”

柿野真古都在酒桌上说完这句话的时候，阳日直狮为了隐藏自己的尴尬而用筷子将碟子里的千叶豆腐夹起并送进嘴里，这样他就可以以嘴里塞满饭菜为理由不对这件事情及时地发表评论了。

“是谁啊？”梨本拓矢接过了话题，“我记得上个月她还是单身呀？”

“是和我们一起分配到星月学园实习的坂田，你记得他曾经在大学一年级下半学期开始就对夜久展开攻势了吗？那次还托你给夜久带便当呢。”

“原来是他啊，我记得他来星月学园实习也是为了接近夜久才委托各种关系被分配到和夜久一个实习单位的呢。”同来星月学园实习的一个爱八卦的女生天野也插嘴说道。

“这个消息是假的吧，他追求夜久已经快要两年了，夜久都没答应，在这个节骨眼上实习这么忙碌，她怎么可能会同意他的追求呢？”

“柿野你的小道消息向来不准，之前不还八卦东月锡也有女朋友了吗？结果是换了个发型的夜久和他在大学食堂吃饭而已。”

“喂喂，谁说夜久就不会和东月好上了，青梅竹马才是更容易产生火花的吧。说不定他俩已经暗中交往了呢。”

阳日直狮将碗边的酒杯举到唇边，猛地一抬头，将冰凉的酒水送入口中。

那家伙，终于也有男朋友了吗？

他不由自主地将眉头拧在了一起，然后对周围人笑道：“今天的酒怎么这么苦？我再去叫几碟下酒菜来。”

他却不知道自己的笑容有多么苦涩。

周围的人愣了一下，知情者诸如梨本和柿野迅速圆场道：“好啊好啊。反正今天是小直你掏腰包~”，而不知情者则是这样回答的：“我要凉拌海带丝，少放蒜。”、“咦我觉得这酒不苦啊，阳日老师你真的味蕾没出问题吗？”

然而他并没有把目光聚焦到任何一个和他对话的人身上，只是转身准备去招呼酒屋的服务人员。

转身的那一刻，夜久月子正推开门走了进来，挂在酒屋门口的风铃被撞得叮当作响。她的目光和他撞了个满怀，接下来便是片刻的沉默。她为了打破沉默而故意放大了声音，对在座的几位同学说道：“对不起，我迟到了，刚才和同学出去所以来晚了。”

脸色是略带歉意的。

“真是的，难得小直请客，你居然来晚了。”柿野修吾用略带嗔怪的口气说道，“我和梨本可是下了血本才让直狮掏的腰包啊~”

“喂喂！我有那么吝啬吗？”年轻的班主任心怀不满地嘟囔道。

“抱歉抱歉。”月子双手成作揖状，在直狮身边的空位子上坐了下来，然后把脸朝着自己昔日的高中老师兼如今的实习指导者说，“感谢阳日老师请客。”

“啊哈哈，不用这么客气呀夜久。”他笑了笑，“难道作为你们曾经的老师和前辈，不该请客吗？”

“等等小直！你太偏心了，明明对我说的是‘看在这个月刚发工资的份上就勉为其难地请你们一回吧’。为什么在夜久面前就……”梨本不满地说道。

“……再多嘴我就不负责你们的账单了，一会自己付款！”

“咦？阳日老师你耍赖，作为我们大家的高中老师，你怎么能置学生于水火之间而不顾呢？再说这么贵的菜，我们微薄的实习收入根本支付不起嘛！”

“真是的，只有这个时候知道叫我‘阳日老师’。咳咳，看在你这一声‘老师’的份上，今天的酒钱我免掉一半。”

“怎么才一半？”

“另一半是为了惩罚你们几个臭小子当年对我的大不敬。”阳日直狮露出了“你们几个要和我斗还嫩”的笑容。

“不要，再怎么说也该迟到的人出钱嘛。”另一位实习生宫本不甘示弱地最后抗争道，“再说我也不是阳日老师的学生……”

“喂！你好意思让一个女孩子家掏你的酒钱吗？”梨本迅速提出了异议，“这样这样，我们让在座的两位女生每人都提出一个对掏钱的人的要求，要是谁两条都符合了，就让他出剩下那一半的钱。”

得到了在座的包括阳日老师在内的全部人的同意以后，月子说道：“那我先来，第一个条件是这个人要是星月学园曾经的学生，这样就当我们这几个阳日老师的老同学还恩师多年辛勤教育的人情吧！”

条件刚一开出，梨本的脸上就流露出苦涩的神情。柿野更是抱怨地叫道：“夜久你怎么不向着点自己人啊……”

“第二个条件是……让我们这里有对象的人来掏钱！”天野思索了片刻说道，“虽然我有男朋友，可是我不是星月学园曾经的学生所以……嘿嘿~~”

“我还没有女朋友。”宫本在天野之后迅速说道，“而且我也不是星月学园的学生。”

而剩下的三名男士面面相觑，因为他们也还至今没有对象。于是目光最终还是落到了夜久月子身上。

阳日直狮听到了自己咽口水的声音，因为太过紧张，他丝毫没有意识到自己本来打算举杯喝酒的手僵在了半空中。等待夜久月子回答的那一秒中仿佛无限长，但又似乎快得如同须臾。

最终他听到：“嗯，看来好像只有我一个人有对象了呢。那么这剩下一半的酒钱，就只好由我来出了。”

紧接着，他听到了自己的心脏猛然收缩的声音。

然后他才将酒杯举到唇边，一口气喝干了满杯。

-

他留到最后和夜久月子一起结账，其他几个实习生因为下午第一节有课所以就先离开了。而他和他带的实习生夜久今天一下午都没有任何安排，所以慢悠悠地去结了账，又慢悠悠地从星月学园校门外不远的居酒屋朝学校走去。

难得的独处，两个人却不知道该说些什么好。

男的那位满腹疑问，心情跌宕起伏。

女的那位则是一再地在心底告诫自己这次来星月学园的目的只是做好一个实习老师，朝着自己的梦想前进。不要再做梦能够破镜重圆。

二十八岁的年轻班主任自知以自己的立场不该说出什么，可是骨子里的率直本性让他无法憋住心中所想。他越是忍耐，心里的回音越是明显——“夜久究竟在和怎样一个人交往……”

眉毛拧作一团，他反复摩挲着自己的牛仔裤，最终看向身旁的女孩，不由自主地说道：“夜久你究竟……”

后一半音节还未吐出，他就意识到自己的失态。于是改口道：“夜久你究竟为什么选择回到星月学园实习呢？”

“诶？”身旁的女生先是一愣，紧接着一笑，迎上阳日的目光说道：“因为啊，在我高中时代有一位非常了不起的老师，他让我知道了作为一个老师哺育着自己学生是一件多么幸福的事情。因为向往着像他一样、憧憬着那样的他，所以我才选择了回到这里来。”

那一瞬间，他在她的眸子里看到了光，一如她当年劝说自己相信爱情，相信付出时眸子里透出的那份光泽。

他在她身上重新寻找到了多年前深深吸引着自己的那份纯真，不由得松了一口气。可是当他回忆起这份纯真已经属于另外一个男人的时候，心情顿时再度跌入谷底。

然而自己又有什么资格去在意呢。

明明是自己在毕业那天亲手逼迫夜久斩断的情丝——以为了夜久月子的前途为名，他为自己的软弱找了一个最为动听的借口。

“……阳日老师？”看到身旁人在发呆，月子犹豫间喊了他的名字。

“啊啊，这样啊……”他回过神来，然而未经大脑判断，嘴唇就机械性地说道，“你还真是和当年一样呢。”

与当年一样的用最澄澈的目光凝视着这样的我。

“当年……一样……？”女孩子重复了一遍，意识到了老师所提及的“当年”，便是在星月学园读书的深秋时节。在那一年她曾经毫无顾忌地爱过眼前这位年轻的老师。那么，所谓的“一样”又是指什么呢？

那段她还是个少女的岁月。那段她曾经无比相信着希望的岁月。那段幸福得发甜的岁月。

在那段岁月里，她如此诚挚而又如此竭尽全力地相信幸福。她拼尽全力冲到终点，本以为自己将会和那个温柔陪伴在自己身边的班主任走向幸福大门的开端，然而在最后一刻，对方放弃了。

事到如今，还有什么能“一样”？

她的语气不自觉带了抖。

“我、我都在说些什么呀！”年轻的男老师反应到自己说错了话，然而下一句话，让他陷入了更大的危机：“我这么说绝对不是因为在意你的男朋友的事情！”

秋天的凉爽而干燥的风袭来，然而一时间，除了风声，两个人之间的沉默简直静得可怕。

当他终于意识到自己因为过度紧张把不该说的话全部吐出之后，手舞足蹈地说道：“咦？你等等，我的意思是……总、总之……那、那个！”

夜久月子想问的全句是“老师是想说我的男朋友吗？”但是她想了想或许自己不该太过自作多情，所以最终只重复了阳日直狮句子里的一个暧昧不明的词语——“……男朋友？”

听了对方的反应，直狮的脸涨得通红，在权衡了留下与离开的各种利弊之后，他选择了逃离现场——“啊，下午还有课，我先走了！！”

“阳日老师，下午我们班没有安排天文学的课程啊。”

“临、临时调课啦！再不快点就来不及了！”阳日直狮只好编了个借口，可是不擅长说谎的他再一次编了一个完全没有说服力的理由。

“老师，临时调课也会通知在老师班上实习的我的呀……”月子无可奈何地说，“难道和我单独相处就这么痛苦吗？非要用编造借口来制造机会逃跑？”

被她这样一问，金发的青年沉默了下来。犹豫了片刻，将目光对上了那个他在意得不得了却又不敢看过去的面庞：“怎、怎么会有这种事，我只是……”

娃娃脸的青年叹了一口气，随即又深深吸了一口气，继续说道：“明明是前辈，但我刚才的行为太孩子气了，抱歉。”他沉默了片刻，仿佛在组织着词句，“夜久，祝福你找到了自己感情的归宿。夜久的男朋友一定是一个很棒的人吧？”

应该不会像我一样懦弱吧。应该会好好爱护你吧。应该不会让你哭泣吧。

“啊哈哈，如果是这样的话，那我就放心了……”他强忍住内心的痛苦，故作微笑地说道。

“……老师……”凝视着金发青年的女孩的眼睛渐渐地被濡湿了。

事到如今，为什么阳日老师你还若无其事地说出这样令人伤心的句子。

怎么可能是幸福的。老师你明明是全世界最清楚的人。

那日阳日直狮和她提出分手以后，她只得默默咽下一切苦果。然而希冀了近一年半，等待了近一年半，换来这样的结果让她一度精神崩溃。

在分手后痛苦的副作用最强烈的日子里，她常常夜不能眠，只能等待时间冲淡分手之痛。她拼命地生活，努力地忘却。却始终只能让心中的伤口愈合，但那层愈合的疤痕却是连时光都无法抹去。

“……”阳日直狮注意到对方眼眶中的晶莹，抿了抿嘴，却不知道该说什么好，“我、我说错了什么吗？要是他对你不好，你可要及时告诉东月和七海他们呀！”

“……嗯。”

“当、当然，在学校实习这段时间，要是他欺负你，你就告诉我。”他又红着脸补充道，“我这么说只是因为你是我重视的后辈。不好好照顾你可不行呀！”

毕竟我是最希望你幸福的人。

“……坂田他对我很好，谢谢老师。”夜久月子努力擦干从眼角渗出的泪水，绽出了一个极其勉强的笑容。

原来真的是坂田裕作，那个目光柔和地追随着夜久的年轻实习生。可是夜久你那勉强微笑着的脸颊怎么样看上去怎么都不像是幸福的样子呀……

阳日直狮一面递出自己的手帕，一面想着。

九月下旬的秋风总还带着丝丝暖意，缭乱了面前少女的栗色秀发。

-

第二次的实习生聚餐会在食堂举行。每一个实习生和他（她）的指导老师都有参加。非常不巧地是坐在阳日直狮和夜久月子对面的就是水岛郁和他指导的实习生坂田裕作。

坂田是一个脸上依旧带着少年的生涩的孩子。阳日直狮觉得自己能从他的眼睛里看到一如当年他对月子的那份痴痴的爱恋。他的目光追随着月子一举一动，瞳孔中盈满的爱意似乎快要溢出。

简直就是当年的那个自己。

沉溺在恋爱的甘甜的笑容，他能读得懂。那年秋天，他记得水岛曾经讽刺他说：“你那一脸令人恶心的笑容我都快要看不下去了。”他才回到家里照着镜子，看自己脸上的表情究竟是有多么甜蜜。

然而不出所料，那幸福的样子简直不像平时的自己。——虽然平时的自己也常常开朗大笑，不过那样的笑纯粹是因为高兴。而镜子里自己的笑容，如果用一个更为贴切的词语来形容，那便是——幸福。

现在那种表情正出现在实习生坂田的脸上。

金发的青年感到自己的五脏六腑都纠结在了一起。

水岛郁时而望着面前的女孩，时而看着没有精神的同事。轻轻地叹了口气。在他眼里，虽然自己带的实习生仿佛已然坠入爱河，但月子却没有在他面前笑得如同初恋的少女。月子很有分寸，很懂礼貌。但是却丝毫感觉不到她的情绪波动——一个陷入恋爱的人该有的波动。

于是他率先开口说道：“这次交流正好是熟悉的几个人，我和阳日老师在月子小姐高中时代恰好担任过她的老师，而坂田君又是月子小姐的大学同学。今天以月子小姐为中心，同时坐在这个桌子上，呵呵，看来我们几个真是有缘呢。”

“是啊，所以我和月子还要请两位前辈多多关照呢！第一个月的教师生活真的很累呀，看到两位前辈丝毫不知疲倦地教导着星月学园的高中生，我们从心底里打动。你们是真心地爱护学生呢。”

“我们也只是做好分内的事罢了。而且看着这帮学生，就不由得回忆起自己的高中时代。不由得感慨，青春真好！”阳日直狮笑道，心底里告诉自己千万不能介意刚才坂田说的“我和月子”这个充满暧昧性质的词语。

“虽然很累，但是真的从阳日老师身上学到了很多，他在课堂上能够迅速调动大家的积极性，能够及时地观察每个学生吸收知识的状态。这些东西都是师范专业课程里学习不到的，必须要作为老师亲自参加实习才能体会到。也因此……”夜久月子微笑着说，“我现在才能够深切地体会阳日老师作为一名教师是多么了不起。”

阳日直狮感觉自己的脸颊燃烧了起来，他不好意思地挠了挠头，说道：“夜久你真是……”

……真是太可爱了。

话头说到一半就被打住了，后半句话他绝对不能说出口。

他将后半句话吞进肚子里，为了斟酌词句而故作镇静地伸出筷子去夹碟子里的食物。然而并排坐着的两人为了夹同一道菜，不约而同地向盛着炒牛蒡的伸出筷子。最终的结局是夜久月子的筷子和阳日直狮的筷子紧紧地夹在了一起。

两人的脸同时一红，然后又不约而同地松开了纠缠在一起的筷子。

直狮觉得如果现在有一条地缝，他绝对会钻进去。

在水岛正准备说些什么来弥补这场突如其来的尴尬时，柿野、梨本以及宫本走近了阳日四人的桌子。

“小直，还有水岛老师，你们不介意我们这一桌搬过来吧？那边的人想腾出一条过道，所以让我们三个人挤在你们的桌子这边。”

然后柿野说道：“宫本你就过来和水岛老师他们坐在一起吧。我和梨本就和小直挤在一起好了。”

“为什么我们这边要四个人挤在一起啊？柑子！”阳日老师不满地嘟囔道。

“不是四个人，而是三个人。我，柿野，还有小直你。”梨本特意强调说，“小直你要注意不要挤到夜久哦！”

“喂喂，为什么我要享受这种待遇！你们就不能尊重一下你们曾经的恩师吗？！”

“谁让小直你个头那么小呢。我和柿野要是去和水岛老师挤一个椅子一定挤不下，所以就麻烦你啦。”梨本露出了抱歉的笑容。

“谁是豆丁啦！”小狮子一如既往地炸毛了，“明明是你们无节制地过分发育了！！”

“正因为如此，所以你和月子小姐站在一起看上去正好很合适。”水岛郁说出了这样一个暧昧不清的句子。

如果把“很合适”替换成“很般配”，那么恐怕不知情的人就会听出这句话的言下之意了。然而海洋颜色头发的高挑青年却将这一笔点到为止，听不出弦外之音的人只会把它当做班主任和实习老师的身高看上去相差不那么悬殊的“很合适”。

阳日直狮听了水岛郁的话，迅速回应道：“你是在讽刺我的身高也就和一个女孩子差不多吗？！水岛！！我一会就把你这个月又甩了几个姑娘的事情如实地报告给星月老师！你等着吧！”

“哪里算是讽刺？我只不过是平静地阐述一个事实罢了。”带着眼镜的男人平静地呷了一口清酒，“另外顺便说一句，琥太哥是今天晚上的航班去外地，所以要告状请趁早哟。”

“可恶！！！”

“呵呵……”就在阳日直狮从牙缝里挤出“可恶”两个音节的时候，夜久月子发出了久违的笑声。

金发的青年偷偷瞟了身旁的姑娘一眼，却发现对方的目光早就停留在自己的脸上了。

“好久没有听到阳日老师和水岛老师拌嘴了。真是怀念啊……”月子感慨道。

然后，阳日直狮感觉到身边的两个以前自己班上的学生也突然安静了下来，赞同般地点了点头。

怀念吗？是怀念的吧。那段岁月是如此单纯。单纯到在每一堂课上，作为老师的他和作为学生的她哪怕一个眼神的交汇都会幸福不已。那时星月老师还经常在保健室悠闲地睡着懒觉，那时水岛郁还只是一个实习生，喜欢调戏每天往保健室跑的保健委员小姐。那段时间和同班同学拌嘴、挣便当竟成了他习以为常的生命中的一部分。

也正是那段时间，他第一次知道原来少女的唇瓣竟是那样柔软而甜美。

而这一切，竟成了他日后的梦魇。夜久毕业后，他每晚都要梦到那段单纯的岁月。也许是习惯使然。

他迅速收回了目光，清了清嗓子：“好了好了，不要继续闲聊下去了，既然都安排好座位了，我们这一桌就正式开始进行老师和实习生的交流吧。大家把你们实习第一个月的具体情况都说明一下……第一个是夜久。”

-

周五的最后一节课总是让人昏昏欲睡，而最后一节课的下课铃声却偏偏总喜欢姗姗来迟。在铃声响起之后，教室里的沉闷的空气却依没有流动的迹象。

男生们三三两两起身准备收拾书包准备回宿舍，有些爱玩的学生则三五一群打算约好去操场踢完一场球再离开。有社团活动的同学已经朝着储物柜的方向走去。

但是就在教室里的每个人都在忙碌的时候，阳日直狮走进教室，一跃而起，跳上讲台。夕阳的光线透过玻璃窗将他橙金色的短发染成了富有光泽的橘红色。

他将随手携带的记事本卷成一个卷，“梆梆”地敲打在讲台上，招呼大家安静下来听他说话。在他敲桌子的同时，夜久月子从教室前门走了进去，随手关上了教室门。

“临时通知大家一个非常糟糕的消息，我们班在文化祭主题活动需要调整了。”班主任习惯性地将双手撑在讲台上，哪怕是通知坏消息，他也会用神采飞扬的态度和全班同学说话。

“咦？！为什么呀？”离讲台最近的小聪抢先反应了过来，紧接着，原本安静下来的教室立刻炸开了锅。

“明明已经商量好主题咖啡厅啦。我们已经开始着手准备了。”

“啊……我辛辛苦苦和夜久老师一起赶制的和服……”

“那我们换个什么活动呀？”

“已经开始制作的主题咖啡厅招牌岂不是白做了……”

阳日直狮于是解释道：“突然说要换主题活动是因为我们班的活动和水岛老师所在的班级重复了。而且他们班是先报上去的，所以审核下来的结果就是我们班要重新换一个节目。”

讲台下立刻响起了七嘴八舌的议论声：“难道不能通融一下吗？节目一样也会各有特色的呀。”、“说不定是水岛老师抄袭我们班的创意呢。”、“运气好背哦……”

“所以现在正是大家齐心协力一起想办法的时候！”阳日直狮无视了大家的抱怨和质疑声，大声地说道，“主题活动要求全班人一起参加，所以我觉得除了做饭做菜以外，还可以有更多有趣的节目。比如舞台剧什么的……”

讲台下面的学生面面相觑，一时间大家都不知道说什么好。最后人群中响起了负责经费的小优怯怯的声音：“可是我们赶制的和服呀，这些花费已经占了预算的绝大部分，所以已经没有那么多钱再重新制作舞台剧的服装了。”

“我只是打个比方嘛，你们如果有什么其他的想法也可以提出来啊。”阳日老师说，“比如鬼屋或者……喂喂！不要只有我一个人提意见呀！这种时候应该是大家齐心协力的时候。”

他一脸期待地看着下面坐着的正直青春期的少年们。

身为班长的森安勇敢地第一个举起了手，待阳日老师示意让他发言以后，他大胆地提出了自己的想法：“我觉得既然要解决已经做好的和服的费用问题，我们还是应该采纳舞台剧。只要采用和式风格的舞台剧不就行了嘛。”

“这个主意不错！”阳日直狮喊道，“那么大家的意见呢？”

“我也觉得可以吧……反正日系舞台剧也挺多。”

“但是我们班没有女生啊，难道要我们反串？”

“反串也是一大亮点哦！”

“女主角还是应该找个像样的人演，不如就找直狮吧？”

“喂喂，什么乱七八糟的！快给我回归到正题上来！”听到同学中有人引导着大家的思维走向奇怪方向，阳日老师气急败坏地喊道。

然而众人无视了他的要求，集体的意淫还在持续——“这个想法可行，以小直端正的容貌，如果好好化妆的话，扮演美丽的女性绝对可以以假乱真。”

“喂喂我说，你们这帮学生——”

但是直狮的抗议彻底被无视了：“那么男主角就让夜久老师来扮演？”

“嗯嗯，最后男女主角再来一场lovelove的kiss如何？”

“呃……”夜久月子觉得自己如果不再说点什么就要眼睁睁地看着话题朝着奇怪的方向飞驰而去了。于是她不假思索地阻止道：“既然是文化祭，学生当然要做这次活动的主要参与者啦。所以我和阳日老师还是退居二线比较好。”

“没关系啦没关系啦，夜久老师和小直已经是我们班上不可或缺的一份子了。所以这次活动你们也是最重要的参与人哦！”

学生中不知谁来了一记漂亮的反击。

“呜哇！我们班的学生太让我感动了！”这记漂亮的反击不仅让月子哑口无言，还使本来最为反对参加舞台剧的阳日直狮忘记了自己的立场，站在讲台上开始抹起了眼泪，“不愧是让我最为自豪的学生呀！有你们这番话，我一定会亲自陪着你们奋战到最后一刻！”

于是阳日直狮和实习生夜久月子分别负责出演这次二年级天文科舞台剧《辉夜姬》的男女主人公。但是在夜久月子的坚持下，她和阳日老师之间的角色调换了过来。

剧情是经过改编的，为了增加剧情的生动性，班里特地请来了神话科的实习生梨本拓矢帮忙改编剧情。在这个耳熟能详的故事里，最终安排夜久月子扮演的辉夜公主爱上了一位地上的人，在满月之夜和他挥泪惜别。

-

阳日直狮从自己以前的学生手里接过经改编的剧本就钻进教职工办公室开始翻阅。毕竟事不宜迟。包括修改剧本和经费预算已经耽误了三天时间，距离文化祭的开幕只剩下最后一周了。更何况自己又担任了一个仅次于辉夜姬的重要角色，而且这个角色在传统作品中是从未出现过的，所以必然是吸引观众的一个亮点。一向喜欢全力以赴地去完成每一件事情的他，怎么可能不去认真对待？

他翻阅着剧本的速度越来越慢，最后目光定格在了倒数第四页上的“吻”字上，而“吻”这个动词的宾语是辉夜姬。

于是还未跨出办公室大门的梨本感到自己领口一紧，接着就被拥有一头金色短发的教师拖出门外。

直狮挑选了一个相对僻静的角落，把手中的剧本递到对方面前，然后指着上面的那个刺眼的动词盘问道：“这是怎么回事？！”

“诶？什么怎么回事？小直我不明白你在说什么耶？这难道不是剧本吗？上面是不是有什么字不清楚？我昨天可是和近藤君校对到凌晨一点呢，剧情上和语言上应该不会有问题的吧。”当事人故意装傻充愣。

“我是说这个字！”小狮子已经在即将炸毛的边缘。

“唔……这个字不是‘吻’字吗？印刷得挺清晰的呀。”

“……梨本！”某人忍无可忍地低吼道。

“嘛嘛……我懂了，原来小直是在意吻戏呀。……很遗憾这个剧本经过了除了你以外的全班全票通过了。所以……”

“班主任有一票否决权！” 阳日直狮迅速打断了他。

“喂喂小直，你没听清我的意思吗？全班全票通过的意思就是——这个剧本的另一位主人公扮演者夜久也同意了哦！”

对方的一句答话让阳日直狮原本握紧的拳头松了下来。窗外的秋风吹动着沙沙作响的树叶的声音成为宁谧的教学楼走廊里的唯一声源。

良久，他停止了飞速转动的大脑，吞下一口口水。喉结上下跳动的同时，他露出了困惑的神色：“那、那家伙也……？”

“啊，夜久已经翻过全部剧本并且同意了，如果这个时候小直你坚持要改剧本的话，我也不是不能帮忙啦。不过这样难道不显得你很小家子气吗？明明人家姑娘家都觉得没什么的。”

于是他重新接过了剧本。

而他不知道的是，夜久月子之所以同意这段吻戏，是因为梨本拓矢在一个小时前曾经对她说：“小直也已经同意了这个改编剧本。如果你有任何异议的话，就去找他理论吧。”

因为梨本最最清楚的是，夜久月子是不可能因为要去理论一段吻戏而去找阳日直狮问清这一切的。而阳日直狮更不可能去找夜久月子要求她反悔已经同意过的剧本。

-

备课、准备舞台剧的繁忙实习生活让夜久月子迎接不暇，由于过度繁重的工作，让她不得不将去医院探病由原来的周五放学推迟到了周日傍晚。

七海哉太的病情不容乐观，她知道自己不该在最关键的这几天放下自己的青梅竹马不管。然而从位置相对偏僻的星月学园到医院探病，每次来回的路程就要耽误将近三个小时。实习生活如此紧张的她是无法做到更为频繁的探望，因此只能把一切交给自己的另一位青梅竹马——东月锡也。

此时她正坐在哉太的病床边，静静地给他削苹果，而锡也则在向病房门口的一位护士咨询最近哉太的身体状况。

望着自己最担心的青梅竹马低落的面庞，哉太的心里不免担心：“你最近看上去怎么没什么精神？”

月子抬起了头，露出了温和的笑容，放下了手中的水果刀，说道：“哉太你想多了。现在对你来说，最重要的事就是把病养好。”

“我的病我自己最清楚啦。”银发青年皱起了眉，“你以前就是这样喜欢硬撑，明明什么都写在脸上了，却死活不承认。”

“这话你有资格说我吗？”月子撅起来嘴，闷闷地说道。

“好啦好啦，治病的事情你不要担心啦。我保证肯定会好起来的。之前没及时住院也不是硬撑啦……”哉太用那只没有插着针管的手挠了挠头，“总之，先不提我的事情，我想说的是你和直狮老师的事情。”

这个时候月子的另一位青梅竹马也结束了问询病情。东月锡也搬了一把椅子，在月子身边坐了下来。

“护士从这一周的迹象看，病情是有好转的可能。不过哉太你也不能大意了啊。”锡也说着又把脸转向身旁的女生，“月子也是，和上次见到你比起来，你的人都整整瘦了一圈。星月学园实习如果很辛苦的话，你可要注意调整压力呀。”

“不知怎的，听锡也说我瘦下来，反而觉得有些高兴呢。”

“呃……”

“瘦下来对于女孩子来说是一件难得的值得高兴的事情呀。”

“但是，星月学园里的生活对你来说应该是格外辛苦吧……”东月锡也的语调依旧温柔和平和，语气里透出的关心似乎是另有所指。

一旁的七海哉太也插嘴说道：“本来这次我是很反对你去星月学园的，毕竟见到直狮老师应该挺尴尬的吧。”

“啊……我……”月子一时语塞。

“我就单刀直入地说了。”哉太又说道，“你这个样子我实在看不下去。之前我听柑子他们说，你答应了坂田的告白。这太乱来了，不是吗？都是受到直狮老师的影响吧？如果在大学里，你是不会那么急躁的。”

“哉太。”锡也低声喊了他的名字，制止了对方继续说下去，“坂田的事情你误会了，之前月子和我商量过这件事，你那时刚刚住院，怕你的病情因为操心这件事而不稳定，所以我们没有告诉你。”

“那究竟是怎么回事？”

月子抬起了头，望着一脸疑惑地看着自己的青梅竹马，认真地说道：“我并不喜欢他，但是他一直这样纠缠着，我没有办法。屡次拒绝他以后，他说‘我对于夜久只有最后一个请求，请你尝试着做我一个月的女朋友，如果在这一个月中你无法喜欢上我，那么我就彻底放弃。’”

“所以你就答应了他？”哉太吃惊地睁大了眼睛，然后转过头看向东月锡也，“而你也同意了？你们简直太乱来了。”

“和月子商量过后，我觉得这是最好的方法。”锡也说，“再这么让他纠缠下去也不好，不如就按照他自己提的要求，一个月以后和平分手，这样就可以彻底一刀两断了吧。”

“好吧，这件事就算是我误会了。”哉太耸了耸肩，算是对这件事处理结果的默许。然后他又皱起眉头，将目光重新固定在女孩的脸上，“那，直狮老师的事情你准备怎么处理？”

感受到身旁的锡也也投来了关切的目光，月子玩弄起自己的手指，支支吾吾地回答道：“……我还没想好，我、我……”

脑海里浮起阳日老师开朗的笑容，她的脸红了。

她想起他细心地辅导自己如何带备课，在备课的途中，他的手不小心触碰到她的，然后两个人双双红了脸。她想起每天数次和阳日老师目光相撞，却又只好红着脸回避对方的眼神。她想起自己得知阳日老师至今还没有女朋友时，自己内心深处按捺不住的喜悦之情。她想起梨本告诉她阳日老师坚持保留剧本中接吻情节时，自己内心深处小鹿乱撞一般的波动。

望着青梅竹马绯红的面颊，七海哉太无奈地叹了一口气：“哎……真拿你没办法。但并不是我要打击你，这件事情你应该好好掂量掂量。因为……”

七海哉太的目光凝重了起来，他因为皱眉而眯起了双眼，望着窗外清幽的月色和璀璨的星空，不带任何感情色彩的说道：“月子，有一个秘密我瞒了你三年，是关于直狮老师的。”

“呃……”

夜久惊讶得只能发出一个语气词，而一旁的东月也因为吃惊而睁大了双眼。

“毕业那一天，我曾对独自一人等在教室里的你说直狮老师因为去和其他同学一起照相而没有来接你吧。”

“是啊，而且他也确实没来……”

“不是的！”银发的青年语调略显激烈地打断了对方，“他那天来了。在教室外的走廊里徘徊了很久。”

“……怎么会……？”

“他犹犹豫豫地没有进门，跟在他身后的我就问他为什么不进去。然而他却回答‘我没有那个资格……’。我差点冲上去抓住他的肩膀大声质问，但最后我还是放弃了。然后他就头也不回地离开了。虽然我不明白他为什么会说出那样的话，但我想，那就是他不肯和你走到一起的心结吧。”

如果没有爱，就绝不可能坚持到最后一刻才放弃。

但正是那细微的负面感情，伴随着持久的坚持而逐渐扩大，在爱慕之情与负面的感情相互较量的最后一刻，爱情败下阵来。才造就了最终选择放弃的那个阳日直狮。

然而这一点，十八岁那年乃至如今二十一岁的她尚不可能理解。

七海哉太想起高二那年某天放学后，他曾对直狮老师说过：“我绝对不会把月子交给一个半吊子的家伙”以后，那个豆丁老师的反应，不禁喃喃地说道：“你们两个人都是笨蛋。”

明明都爱着彼此，却无法心意相通。

窗外，夕阳早已西下。冰冷的月光透过玻璃窗洒在病房的阳台上。

-

今天是阴山弘树出院后复查的日子，直狮因为担心所以也陪着弘树和他的女朋友一同前往医院。

当他陪着朋友走出医院大门的时候，看见了夜久月子和东月锡也熟悉的身影。东月正在扭头向自己的青梅竹马告别，公交汽车打开车门之后，东月迈入了车门。然后车门关上了，伴随着公交车启动的声音，汽车缓慢地向远方驶去。

月子呆呆地望着消失在月色中的公交车驶去的方向，轻轻地叹了一口气。然后不经意地回过了头。

蓦地，她在朝公交车站方向走来的三个人中发现了阳日老师的身影。

就在这时，开往星月学园的公交车在车站边停下了。于是走在三人中的阳日直狮朝身边两个人做了简单的道别，就拉开步子向公交车站跑去。

在和夜久月子一前一后迈上公交车后，他坐在了月子的旁边。周日晚上，乘坐公交车的人并不多，而这趟车的终点站是相对偏僻的星月学园，所以就显得更为冷清。

“天气稍微有些冷了呢，毕竟已经是十月初了啊。”他摩挲着双手，笑着说。

也许是刚刚见了弘树，所以心情有些好，不等夜久回答，他又说：“对了对了，夜久出现在医院还真是挺罕见的，出什么事了吗？”

“哉太住院了，我是来探望他的。”

“诶？七海他现在病情如何？”眉毛蹙了起来，他开始担心起自己昔日的学生。

“现在病情很稳定，不过还不知道什么时候能出院。”夜久露出了担心的神色，“要是能经常来探望他就好了。”

“是啊……”年轻的男老师陷入了沉思，“要不是我们班的事情太多，你又要着急备课，应该不会抽不出时间的。”

“没什么啊，毕竟这也是我自己选的道路。而且能和阳日老师在度共同度过这段时间，我真的很……啊！”

她的话还没说完，公交车就因为行驶过程中道路不够平坦而颠簸了起来。在汽车拐弯的时候，由于巨大的惯性，她倒在了身旁年轻老师的身上。未经减速的急转弯持续的那几秒里，她无论怎么使劲都无法将自己的身体和对方的身体分离开来。两个人的身体挤在一起，已经达到了体肤接触的距离。那一瞬间她仿佛听到了对方的心跳声和自己的心跳声交叠在了一起，隆隆作响。

有那么一瞬间，阳日直狮想要伸出去的双手下意识地捉住了对方的手，就像四年前他们并排坐在天台上观星时那样。

那个时候天台是他们相约见面的秘密场所，常常是观星观到一半，他就早有预谋却又故作小心翼翼地牵起对方的手，然后看到面前的女孩因为害羞而红了面颊。每每这个时候，他自己也会因为紧张而有些发抖。尽管如此，他还是会轻轻地凑到夜久面前，拨开少女的刘海，在那如同熟透了的苹果一样鲜嫩的脸蛋上落下轻柔的一吻。

身边这个人，是他这一生的初恋。

仅仅是手和指的接触，也让他紧张不已。

然而此时此刻，抓住对方右手的他，只能小心翼翼地将对方扶回到自己的座位上坐好。

“啊，那个！颠簸得真厉害啊，夜久的身体都……”

提到身体两个字，他突然打住了话头。仿佛身体还能感觉到对方女孩的身体的柔软和身上散发的属于少女的淡淡馨香。

不等对方回答，他慌忙地转移了话题：“对、对了，夜久你的剧本背得如何了？”

“背、背得差不多了。”对方也是一副惊魂甫定的样子。

“啊哈哈……我也是。” 

然后又是一阵让人窘迫的沉默。

“那、那个，”为了打破沉默，他勉强牵起了话头，“要不我们来练习一下那段对手戏试试？反正现在离回到学校还有一个多小时的车程。”

但他不知道，他提议练习对手戏是他做过的最失败，也是最成功的决定。

-

“父亲让我在他们之间选择一位作为我未来的丈夫。并告诉我，这是人世间的规矩。尽管他们都是腰缠万贯的大人物。可是在我的心中我对他们丝毫没有爱意。”

“我的辉夜姬，你又如何能够拒绝他们呢。”他心痛地说，“如果我们能够逃到远方去，就不会被这些凡夫俗子的干扰所烦心了。”

“我不能离开这里，父亲对于我有养育之恩。父亲有一天一定会明白，我的幸福并不会凌驾在物质之上。”

“可是他依旧不同意我们的婚事，还让你考虑在这五位富有的大人之间选择一位作为未来的丈夫。”

“但是在我心中，这些人都是多么庸俗呀。不了解我的心灵而只是因为相貌而选择追求我，这是多么令人不安。容颜终有老去的一天。在那样的时候，彼此的心灵若是没有交汇，那将叫人多么痛苦。”夜久月子凝视着对方琥珀色的眸子，认真地背诵着台词。

“……”

明明该背诵出下一句台词，谁知道直狮却下意识地把目光移开了。于是月子也停了下来，从演员状态切换成了阳日直狮的学生，问道：“老师怎么了？是不是忘了台词？”

“啊……没、没什么……”他当然记得台词，可是在这种情况下，要他声情并茂并且无比真诚地望着对方的双眼，念出：“啊啊，我的辉夜姬，正是因为你的这份纯洁与睿智，深深地吸引了我。我愿陪伴你一生一世，直到垂垂老去。”他怎么可能好意思啊！

心里默念了一万遍“梨本你这个混蛋！”以后，他重新直起身子，说道：“我的辉夜姬，正是因为你的这份纯洁与睿智，深深地吸引了我。我愿陪伴你一生一世，直到垂垂老去。”

“老师，这个地方剧本上写的是要握住对方的双手，然后表情再忧伤一点。”月子提醒道，有的时候她竟也会以外地认真。

身为男老师的他当然不愿意被自己曾经的学生教导，于是小声地嘟囔了一句“知道啦”，便执起对方的双手，对上对方的双瞳。

在四目相接的那一瞬间，两个人的心都漏跳了半拍，但是阳日直狮清了清嗓子，顾不得许多，便张口说道：“啊啊，我的辉夜姬，正是因为你的这份纯洁与睿智，深深地吸引了我……”

月色正浓，在漆黑的夜幕下，他感到自己的目光早就不受自己的控制，深深地被对方的明亮的双眸吸引住了。

他并不知道，自己握着对方的双手越来越紧，而自己的脸竟然在无意识地凑近着眼前的女孩：“……我愿陪伴你一生一世，直到垂垂老去。”

下一幕在剧本上的设定是辉夜姬抱住对方。当月子将双手从他的手中抽离并打算环在对方腰际的时候，他又重新捉住了对方的双手。他凝视着月子的双眸在颤抖，呼吸略有些急促，动作超前于意识，他将自己的嘴笨拙地贴上了栗发女孩的唇。

-

时光仿佛倒流。

斗转星移，月子仿佛变回了那个十六岁的花季少女，抱着一摞课本跟在他的身后。他说：“夜久，一会儿放学以后，我会想办法早点赶到天台那边。我想在那里见到你……” 

少女乖巧地点了点头，然后钻进了教室。

尽管刚才约对方的时候，他紧张得手心冒汗，但此刻的他心满意足地从口袋里翻出写有“夺走夜久的初吻作战计划A”的纸条，笑着在第一条“傍晚约夜久到天台上”旁边打了一个勾。

傍晚，他偷偷摸摸地推开了天台的门，发现夜久月子早就坐在天台的长椅上等着他的到来。他偷偷看了一眼“作战计划A”上的下一步行动指南——说一些有趣的内容，让她开心。然后趁机握住她的手。

结果第一个晚上，他在“说一些有趣的内容让她开心”这一步骤上卡壳了。于是接吻计划以失败告终。最终的计划临时演变成在秋天的夜幕上寻找长庚星。

第二次他调整了作战计划，打听到夜久月子放学后要去弓道部参加社团活动，于是尾随在其后，除却期待和对方约会的急切心情，还莫名地担心弓道部部长和副部长以及各种新人对月子有不良企图。

然后他以送夜久回宿舍的名义，借口去天台多坐一会。趁机夺走夜久的初吻。当他的“作战计划B”进行到第三步的时候，因为自己太过紧张，最后演变成两个人牵着手聊天。

虽然恋爱过程甜蜜，但总觉得十分不甘心的他为此特地找过经验丰富的实习生水岛郁请教过经验。在听到对方一句“接吻这种事情必须要水到渠成，如果气氛到了，自然而然就会发生，如果气氛不到，你强求也没用。”之后，又灰溜溜地开始自己的作战计划C……

而此时此刻，他终于理解水岛那句“接吻这种事情必须要水到渠成，如果气氛到了，自然而然就会发生，如果气氛不到，你强求也没用。”的真正含义。

——虽然此时此刻，两个人不是情侣。

仔细想来，距离上一次接吻的时间间隔，竟是经年的时光。

松开怀中的年轻实习生，他才发现对方的面颊早已通红。

夜久你……为什么作为别人的女朋友，却在我们的接吻的时候有这么可爱的反应呢？为什么没有对这样的我说讨厌呢？

公交车在减速，看样子是快要到下一站了。

阳日直狮不敢多想，冷静下来的他闷声说道：“对不起，我刚才失控了。我……大概只是出于对前任的放不下而已。所以，如果造成了什么困然，真的很抱歉……请你忘记刚才发生的一切吧。”

声音有些反常地沙哑。

是他自己在高三毕业的时候提出了分手。他为的是让对方幸福。现在对方有了很爱她的男朋友，自己应该只是出于对“前任”的放不下而已。

明明自己为了不让自己的爱束缚了她舒展的羽翼，早就决定封印这段感情。事到如今内心情感的不经意泄露，只能让他用这样的理由催眠着自己，同时说服对方。

半晌，月子终于说道：“……为什么这么说？毕业那天的事情，哉太全部都告诉我了。明明内心深处如此在意我的阳日老师，为什么要放手？”

“……我……”阳日直狮被问得哑口无言。

“为什么即使是此时此刻，流露出自己真实感情的老师您不肯去面对呢？”

“……我……”

吐出前几个字的时候还算平静，到了后面，月子发出的音节却是带了颤音。

你在犹豫什么。你在后悔什么。

为什么面对幸福，你不肯大胆地去追求。

公交车终于靠站停了下来。

不等他回答，下一秒，月子从大巴的座椅上站了起来，朝着车门走去。正值公交车到站开门，她头也没回地下了车。他没有追出去。

公交车门迅速关上了，窗外的女孩背对着他，他看不见对方的表情。

他伸手触摸着自己的嘴唇，上面仍有女孩温热的触感。

-

当公交车继续行驶的途中，他坐立不安地看着远处站在车站边逐渐缩小的夜久月子的背影。但掏出了手机，犹豫了很久，终于还是没有将电话拨给她。相反地，他把电话拨给了另一个人。

当电话被接通，熟悉的老友的声音在耳畔响起的时候，他急忙说道：“弘树……明明刚刚分别就又打电话给你了，真是不好意思啊……不不，我不是把东西落在你那了……我是……”他突然不知道说什么好，“我想……大概只有你能够告诉我该怎么做了吧。”

听到他的语气低沉了下来，昔日的好友关切的问道：“怎么了直狮？我从没见到什么事情竟会让你低落成这个样子。”

“……我不慎吻了已经分手的前女友。”沉默了很久，他终于一咬牙把话说出了口。

“……如果我是她的话，绝对会揍你。”对方回答得毫不留情。

“喂喂！怎么连你也取笑我！”

“抱歉，没有取笑的意思……事情肯定不止是这么简单吧。”

“……”

“早在几年前你向我第一次提起她的时候我就感觉到了。你的欲言又止的神色不对劲。”

“……”

“好啦你要沉默到什么时候。为了报答你陪我走过那几年坎坷的恋爱，现在无论你说什么我都会好好地帮你啦。”

“可是，高中那会我也没能帮上你什么忙，对于恋爱没有经验的我，也只能听你说说那些心事罢了。”

“哈哈哈，那样就足够了呀。”

“……弘树，谢谢你。”

“不用谢啊。你这个在恋爱上完全没有经验的家伙就是这样，不好好帮你可不行哟。”

“……”

“你还爱她吧？”

“啊……这么多年过去了，我本以为自己已经忘了对她的感觉，但是当她重新以实习生的身份回到我所在的学校的时候，我发现自己还是那么在意她。”

“你等等！莫非你的意思是……她是你的学生？”

“呃……是啊，她曾经是我的班上的唯一一名女生。”

“直狮你小子可以啊，居然能够击败众多同龄的男同学，发展起这样一段禁忌的师生恋来。”

“都说了不要取笑我了啊！”

因为她真的好可爱。

“嗯嗯，所以我明白你为什么那时候支支吾吾地不肯向我吐露你女朋友的事情了。不过我想，这场恋爱也意外地辛苦吧？”

“是的，因为第一次陷入爱情，初恋的滋味实在太甜美了，所以我和她那时幸福得忘乎所以了，正因为如此，我们的恋情被其他同学发现了……然后被举报到学校里。”

“……”这次换做电话那边的阴山弘树沉默了。

“我还记得那天学校领导找我谈话，问我是否确有此事。为了保护她，我一口咬定自己和她没有那种关系。但是，因为有学生亲眼目睹我们在天台接吻，所以……一位我的同事兼朋友，也是学园的理事，最后出面调停才将这件事平息。但这件事的结果是，我不得不向她提出分手。”

“……我想她一定不能接受这样的事情吧？”

“啊啊，是啊。”阳日直狮握紧了手机，仿佛那天发生的一切还是昨天，“得知真相的她找到了我，她说她为了再度在一起而和我分手，她说希望自己从星月学园毕业以后还能和我在一起。她说她希望在余下一年半的高中生活中我还能想着她。”

“真是个好姑娘啊……”

“但是接下来一年半的生活，我们过得很辛苦。明明已经确认了彼此之间的心意，却不能触碰对方，甚至连多余的眼神交汇都不能有。有的时候她的样子真的很寂寞。可是我什么都不能做……什么都做不到……有的时候我甚至会产生自己的这份爱将年轻的她紧紧地束缚了的想法。明明，我是这么爱她……”

“我觉得自己丧失了给予她幸福的能力。我害怕自己再一次伤害她。明明她像月光一样温柔，像太阳一样开朗。可是正因为在这样的我身边，她失去了笑的能力。所以我在毕业那天提出了彻底分手。”

“……”

“……弘树？”

“……”

“喂喂？信号不好吗？”

“……没有，我只是在想你小子真是笨得可以。”对方的声音低沉了下来，“在我没有彻底康复的这段时间里，你究竟在做什么呀？！”

阴山弘树甚至觉得，如果此刻他在阳日直狮身边，他绝对会朝着对方的脸来上一拳，管他是什么娃娃脸呢，一定要把这个笨蛋揍醒才行。

“难道没有能力让她幸福，我不该放弃吗？”

“你在想什么呀？没有能力让她幸福，那只是你自己一厢情愿的想法罢了，她有对你说过她不幸福吗？”

“可是……”

“没有什么可是！如果你真的放弃了，那才是你带给她最大的不幸福。放弃了她的你，才是真的没有能力给她幸福。”

“………呃………”

“直狮你还愣着做什么？既然你还那么爱她，为什么不借着这个机会将她重新追回来？”

“……她已经有男朋友了。”

“她有男朋友是她的事，你喜欢她是你的事。这个道理你都不懂，你难道是笨蛋吗？”

“……你是叫我做像你一样的事情吗？追求一个已经有男朋友的女孩子这种事我可做不来啊。因为不是每个人都像你一样能够做一个在爱情里奋不顾身的傻瓜。”

“可是你瞧，奋不顾身的傻瓜现在比犹犹豫豫的聪明人过得幸福一百倍呀。给自己一个机会，努力试试吧。”

“呼……也对呢。不知为什么，听了你的话，我似乎又有精神了。”

“在这件事上，我希望你不要违背自己的真心。这是作为朋友的唯一的劝告。”弘树说，“如果不能把她重新追到手，我的婚礼就不请你当伴郎了。如果连重新追求都没有尝试一下，我是不会给你发我婚礼的喜帖的。”

“不要擅自决定这么重大的事情呀！两个月之内把她重新追到手这种事，我肯定是做不到啦！！”

“不去尝试就说自己做不到的家伙是没•有•资•格•当•我•的•伴•郎•的！”

“喂喂喂！不要拿这种事情威胁我啦。”你知道我一向把你的事情看得多么重要。

“我说到做到呦。”听筒那边的阴山弘树的声音虽然带着笑意，却丝毫没有开玩笑的意思，他不由得绷紧了神经。老天，他可不想最后错过弘树的婚礼。毕竟那是他从高中以来唯一的死党，也是带着他走进丰富世界的唯一挚友的最重要的日子。

当然，他知道弘树这么做，是在为他好。

高一那年的夏天，从阴山弘树第一次蹦到他身边的草坪上坐下，发誓一定要拉着他见识一下书本以外的世界开始，他就见识到了这个人是有多么顽强的毅力。

无论是追求自己心爱的女孩，还是帮助自己最好的朋友这一点，这个人永远都是说到做到。

阳日直狮咬了咬牙，最后说道，“我试试就是了。”

晚风卷然，被刚才被乌云遮住的月亮又从乌云背后露出了一角，温柔的光线宛如月子的温和笑容。

他拉响了巴士上的紧急停车铃。

车还没停稳，他就找急忙慌地跳下汽车。沿着公交车行驶的相反方向，他跑了出去。

他要去见一个人，一个对他来说很重要的女孩子。

-

然而事实总是不尽如人意，当他赶到现场的时候，坂田裕作已经提前两分钟赶到了夜久月子身边。他懊恼地想要转身往回走，但是耳畔却又响起了自己的好友的话。

“……她有男朋友是她的事，你喜欢她是你的事……”

在这句话和他迄今为止的全部价值观发生猛烈冲撞的同时，他竟一动不动地站在了原地。

率先发现他的人是夜久月子，但是第一个喊出他名字的确实坂田裕作。

他于是也只好硬着头皮迎了上去，装作什么事情也没发生。

正巧下一班公交已经逐渐减速，在正要驶进车站的时候，他看到坂田在夜久的脸颊上落下一吻。

那一幕在他的视野里定格成一幅不变的画面，有那么一瞬间他差点把汽车的巨大轰鸣声当做大脑内部的强烈抗议声，然而他还是克制性地仅仅把冲动演变成了握紧的拳头。

他跟着两个人上了车。

前面并排而坐的学生情侣显得格外般配，坂田裕作回过了头，礼貌地问道：“老师也赶这班车啊。好巧哦。”

他于是回答道：“我陪一个朋友去医院做复查，乘坐这趟车回学校啊。”

他不想反过来继续礼节性地追问一句“你们呢？”

因为答案他已经尽数知晓——一定是夜久月子拨打电话给自己的男朋友，让他来车站接自己。不可能有第二个选项。

“医院的车站离这里可是有半个小时的车程啊，阳日老师难道您是走过来的？”对方的脸上写满了惊讶。

“是啊，锻炼身体嘛。平时在学校除了讲课就是备课，也没有机会。所以就借这个机会多走走路，锻炼锻炼。”如果不是看在同事关系上，他连借口都懒得找。

“今天真是奇怪了，月子和您都是这样，明明去医院，却偏偏都在这个车站上车。而且两个人的理由都是要散步。莫非二位是一起从医院散步过来的？”

“没有。”

两个当事人异口同声地回答道。然后彼此心虚地瞟了对方一眼，又匆匆挪开了目光，缩回到自己的座位上。

坂田裕作虽然并不是多疑的人，但是接二连三的尴尬场面让他撞上，也足够让他起疑心的了。他于是不动声色地看了两位当事人的表情，发现女的凝视着窗外漆黑的夜色一动不动。男的则是摆弄着自己的手机发呆。

也看不出什么端倪，他只好作罢。

他重新转过了身，对身边的女朋友说道：“以后晚上一个人在外面走一定要告诉我，这么黑的夜晚，万一遇到什么不测，你不知道我会有多么地担心呀。”

听了这话，原本发呆的女孩回过神来，点了点头。然后重新把目光投向窗外。

“为什么瞒着我一个人去医院看望青梅竹马呢？这种时候应该叫上我一起去吧？毕竟，此时此刻的我是你的男朋友啊。”

“可是哉太和你又不熟，更何况……”

“我希望融入你的世界呀，如果总是在你身边徘徊却无法走进你的内心世界，那样的话我们始终不可能真的走到一起。”

“……坂田想多了，因为另外两个人都是我的青梅竹马，而且又是探病，我觉得没有必要叫上你呀。你和他们不熟悉，几个人在一起会尴尬的。”

“还有坂田这个称呼也是，我们都已经是男女朋友了吧？这个时候应该叫我‘裕作’嘛。”男孩子不满的声音连后排的阳日直狮都能听到。

“凡、凡事总有个适应过程的，我以后会注意的。”

听着男孩热情而直率的告白和女孩犹犹豫豫的推脱，阳日直狮百无聊赖地摆弄起手机，小小的荧光屏在他的脸上折射出彩色的图案。突然之间手机震动着发出“嘀嘀”的声音，一条短信提示挤进了直狮的视野。

——加油哦少年，爱情必胜！

他扫了一眼就无奈地阖上了手机盖。看也不用看就知道这么肉麻的短信一定只有弘树那家伙才发得出来。

再说谁是少年啊，自己都已经是快三十的人了。

他在不经意的走神被前排男生的一句：“为什么总是道歉？难道这半个月来我付出得还不够打动你么？为什么你总是推辞而从不考虑给我一个机会。”给打断了。

“对不起坂田，我……”

大概是第一次遇到那个总是温柔对自己笑着的少年爆发，她竟一时不知该说些什么好。

“你看吧，又是道歉。你从来没有……”

坂田正准备说出下一句话的时候，阳日直狮走到了两人的座位旁边，说道：“夜久你出来一下。”

语气和平时嘻嘻哈哈的阳日老师完全不同。

他不等夜久月子点头，就握住女孩的手腕，将她从自己的座位上拉了起来。月子倒也不反抗，大概是被直狮的态度和刚刚坂田的语气吓到了。默默地跨过坂田的双腿，朝着自己的老师走了过去。

直狮将栗发的女孩护在自己的身后，说道：“从这里到学校的这段路，暂时由我和夜久坐在一起。”

他的脸色是那么地认真，以至于本来想要吼出“不要随便触碰我的女朋友”的坂田先是愣了一下，然后才问道：“老师你这是做什么？”

“夜久明明已经不愿意说下去了，已经屡次道歉了。你为什么还要这样斥责她呢？”他拉着夜久月子在一对距离坂田较远的空座位上坐了下来。

“这、这种事情也轮不到老师来管。这是我们私人之间的事情！”背后传来了青年实习生不甘心的声音。

阳日直狮回过了头，微皱的眉头间带着无与伦比的认真，他说：“我只是在保护我最重要的学生而已。”

并不止是因为和弘树的约定，更重要的是，他想保护夜久。他想，顺应自己的心意而为之。

呐，夜久。如果坂田君不能给你幸福的话，我绝对不想把你让给他。

车窗外星光灿烂，大片大片的云被秋天的晚风吹散。

-

文化祭到来的第一天永远是星月学园整个秋天最忙碌的一天。当然，对于二年级的天文科的同学来说却并不是如此——因为他们的舞台剧被安排在了第三天的下午。

在紧张的排练之于，这个班级的同学最喜欢干的事情就是偷看班主任和女实习老师的对手戏排练。虽然被班主任发现并被怒吼着“你们这帮臭小子，还不去背诵你们的剧本？！”赶走的次数相当频繁，但这项行为还是让人觉得乐此不疲。

不但最初偷窥的学生没有被彻底赶走，反而加入这项活动的人越来越多。

于是豆丁班主任挑选的排练场地从最初的介于主题咖啡厅和串香烧烤屋之间的一片空地转战到教学楼走廊的一个角落，最后甚至不得不启用了某间废弃的空教室，但都被他班上的同学一一发现。更有甚者还带了别的班的朋友一同围观。

于是这场排练者与围观者的追寻与躲闪竟逐渐成了一场旷日持久的战役。

最后阳日直狮想到了弓道部的一间他的私人办公室，作为弓道部顾问的阳日直狮虽然因为工作繁忙的缘故不常去，不过鉴于那里是谁都想不到的最佳排练地点。所以他还是带着夜久月子去了那里。

由于是最后上场前的对手戏，两个人都准备得很认真。当夕阳的黄昏透过玻璃洒在女孩的面颊上的时候，两个人对手戏的排练才刚刚结束。

夜久月子所出演的女主角由于还要和其他角色排练剧情，所以她告别了阳日直狮去和其他几个演员同学汇合。而直狮则直接去了教室，打算再看一遍舞台的布置。

然而，在沿着原路返回的途中，月子被坂田裕作拦了下来。

自从公交车上发生矛盾以后，两个人之间或多或少有些尴尬。而由于文化祭准备实在繁忙，所以她和他在那之后基本没有见过面。

因为正直夕阳西下，坂田背对着夕阳所以显得有些逆光。她看不清对方的脸色。她于是微笑着迎了上去，也算履行好一个女朋友的义务。

毕竟，这也是和坂田交往得最后一个星期了。

坂田看着自己女朋友朝着自己的方向走来，为自己鼓了鼓气，大声说道：“月子，我们一起去‘星光小径’吧！”

大约是为了弥补自己那天吵架的过失，这个年轻的男实习生最终想到了这个方法来讨月子的欢心吧。

然而听到对方的话，原本朝着对方走去的栗发少女迎着夕阳猛地停住了脚步。

她僵在了原地。

“月子，我想和你一起去‘星光小径’。”

对方把刚才的话语重复了一遍，然后不等她回答又说道：“在这里读过三年书的月子应该知道吧？关于‘星光小径’的故事。”

“啊啊，这个当然知道了。”她机械性地回答着。

“我是听到我们班上两个男同学聊天才知道的，原来星月学园的‘星光小径’还有这样一段传说——如果男孩子和女孩子牵手走过这段路，就会发展成恋人。真是相当美好的一段传说呢。喂喂，月子当年有没有和谁走过呢？”

“呃……不是什么值得提起的事情啦。”她敷衍地笑了笑。

“哪个男同学这么有福气呀？我猜猜，是不是你的那个叫东月锡也的青梅竹马？”

“是和他去过……”

“诶？月子的口气像是在说‘我除了和锡也去过，也还和别人去过’一样。”

“这个……”

她想起了二年级的秋天，那个牵着她的手走过星光小径的人。那天的情景宛若发生在昨天。星光小径灯光耀花了她的眼，然而和那个人牵手走在一起时，她尚不知恋爱的滋味，亦不知恋爱如此是如此甜蜜却又如此苦涩的事情。

那甜蜜能让人甘之如饴，那苦涩能让人心如刀绞。

不知道这些年的文化祭，阳日老师有没有在那片闪烁着灯光的小路上想起过当年的时光。有没有想起当年以证明星光小径的故事是谎言为开端的牵手却让两个人的命运连结在了一起。

又有没有想起，那一次牵手，是他们此生第一次牵手。也是他们日后青涩酸涩苦涩的初恋的最开端。

不知不觉中，她被坂田带到了星光小径入口处。

然而坂田丝毫没有意识到，这一路走来，身旁的女孩的眼角早已蜿蜒下两行清泪。

黄昏已去，夜色将至。这大约也是他没有注意到她脸色变化的原因吧。

“哇，真的好漂亮！你们学校的学生会真有一套呢！”坂田像许多第一次见到星光小径的人一样，发出由衷的感慨。

夜久月子趁着自己的男朋友的目光被闪亮的星光小径吸引的时候擦掉了眼角的泪水。然后她从对方的手中将自己的双手抽离了出来，说道：“我还是不太想来这里，晚上我和我们天文科的同学有约，要一起排练文化祭的舞台剧。”

“那我帮你去和那些同学请假吧。舞台剧晚点准备也来得及。”

“可是……”

“哎呀，好啦好啦。我们先去星光小径也不迟啊。”坂田温柔地抚摸着夜久月子的头，似乎打算通过这一举动说服在她。

但是那女孩却咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，转身想要离开。

在她的内心深处，有那么一方土地，直到今天依然留给那个人。而和那个人一起走过星光小径的这份回忆，她始终不希望被任何人取代。

然而总是事与愿违。坂田紧紧地抓住她的胳膊不放，似乎执意要拉着她朝星光小径的方向走去。

“坂田君，我真的不能去！”

她有些焦急地扭动着身体，想要从对方的控制中挣脱出来。她的胳膊被紧紧握住的地方已经留下了一道红印子。因为身体在和对方抗争着，她的脸上露出了痛苦的表情。

“为什么？”对方依然没有放弃的意思。

“我想排练舞台剧……”

不擅长撒谎的她将视线投向别处，怎么也不肯聚焦在坂田的脸上。

“我不信。这绝对不是原因。这条星光小径来来回回也只需要走十分钟就能走完。根本不会耽误你排练的时间。”

她无法反驳，却也不得不找一个适当的借口让对方放弃，正当她犹豫着要编造一个借口以便时，忙完了各自班上文化祭工作的柿野真古都和梨本拓矢朝着星光小径这边走了过来。

“这不是坂田和夜久吗？”

首先在人群中发现两个人的柿野朝他们打了招呼。

“你们两个也来看星光小径了吗？”坂田恢复了和同学们交谈时的温和口气。

“是啊是啊，坂田这样的人生赢家就不要嘲笑我们这两个寂寞的光棍了。”梨本假装自嘲，实则恭维地说道。

“哪有哪有，其实我也还在为邀请不动月子而烦恼呢。”

柿野听了对方的话，随口接道：“这个你怨不得她。夜久自从二年级那年文化祭和阳日老师去过以后就再也没有答应过其他人的邀请。”

他不知道，自己的这句话让本来勉强维持笑容的坂田裕作的脸色阴沉了下来。

然而没有意识到问题严重性的柿野却继续说道：“三年级那年想邀请她一起走星光小径的男生多得不计其数啊。不过即使是东月和七海邀请她，她都以学习紧张为借口推脱掉了。就更别说……啊，梨本，你干什么？”

要不是一旁的梨本拓矢踢了他一脚，这家伙绝对不会意识到自己泄露了天机。而且还是当着两个最最不该听到这话的当事人面前。

“呃，我、我还有事先走了！”意识到自己说错了话，柿野真古都拉着梨本打算逃离现场，“我们先去看星光小径了啊，你们慢慢聊！”

然而两个人还没来得及转身，让他们吃惊的一幕就发生在了眼前。

坂田裕作一把抓住身边女孩的衣领，语调从原先的气愤变成了凶恶：“难怪我怎么劝说你都不肯去星光小径呢！原来是为了那个阳日直狮。我就觉得你们两个人之间有种不对劲的感觉，原来你在高中时候就和自己的班主任好上了。真是让人恶心。你这个女人和那个阳日直狮难道把我当做傻子耍吗？！”

他对待她像是在对待一个背叛了自己的不忠妻子一样，不等她说话，就将她狠狠地推在了地上。

梨本和柿野两个人先是因为这突如其来的一幕而愣在原地，然而接下来当红色的液体从夜久月子腿部蜿蜒下来的时候，两个人才反应过来出事了。柿野真古都迅速跑到了夜久身边，将她扶起。

而梨本则挡在柿野和夜久身前，朝着肇事者喊道：“坂田你这么做就过分了啊！就算夜久曾经和阳日老师去过‘星光小径’，也不至于这样对待她啊，她好歹也是你的女朋友啊！” 

然而被愤怒冲昏头脑的青年根本没有把那两个人的话当回事，从两个人手中硬生生地把夜久月子扯了出来。

“这是我对这个不忠诚的女朋友的惩罚，你们两个给我滚远一点！”

坂田裕作终于意识到，这近乎三年追求夜久月子失败的原因竟然是因为那个男人。那个叫做阳日直狮的男人。他早于他两年夺走了夜久月子的心。然而在那之后，他捡回来的，不过是一个被阳日直狮抛弃了的形如空壳的女人。

他那么喜欢她努力奋战在图书馆、弓道部的身影，不过是为了摆脱昔日阳日直狮带来的阴影时的故作坚强。

“喂？你这是什么意思？想打架吗？”梨本拓矢一面说着一面挽起了自己的袖子。毕竟他也是个男人，面对这样的挑衅，他没有道理不去直面。

“这可是你说的，要打架的话我绝对奉陪到底。现在你要是想逃走还来得及！”坂田裕作也毫不示弱。

内心深处的酸涩回音不断作响。他终于明白，原来这么多年的追求的那个对象不过是自己眼中幻想的美好身影；这么多年他珍视的那个人不过是一个他人眼中的弃子；这么多年他梦魂萦绕的人竟然曾经经历过师生恋这么伤风败俗的事情，而且直到今天依然久久不能忘怀。

而自己则颜面尽失，成为他人眼中的小丑。

梨本、柿野、东月、柑子……他们全都直到真相，却假装毫不知情地冷漠旁观着他的愚蠢追求。表面附和，实则背地嘲讽。

而夜久月子和阳日直狮，这两个人更是伪善至极。明明背着他眉来眼去，却还要装作无辜。

在这场爱情中输掉一切自尊的青年此时此刻唯一能想到的，就是报复这两个让他失却自尊的男女。

因为是极爱的，所以便会在得知遭到背叛的时候滋生极度的恨。因为为了爱极度地付出过，所以当得知自己的付出没有回报的时候才会如此地不甘心。所谓人，就是这么自私自利的生物。所谓执念，就是这么奇妙的东西。

大凡尝到过爱情滋味的人，都曾或多或少地陷入这样的误区。坂田裕作也并不例外。

-

事情闹得越来越大，价值到了傍晚，打算欣赏星光小径的学生人数增多，因此迅速在事发现现场聚集起了一圈人。

阳日直狮接到同事的电话以后迅速和星月琥太郎以及水岛郁一起赶到了现场。身体小巧的他在厚厚的人墙中穿梭自如。然而当他从最靠近案发现场的一个围观者身后钻出来的时候，他惊呆了。

他昔日的学生之一的梨本拓矢和坂田裕作扭打在了一起，而另一位学生——柿野真古都则护在夜久月子身前，防止愤怒的坂田伤害到他的女朋友。

“不要打了！这里还有这么多学生呢，你们两个实习生闹得这么严重，究竟成何体统。”

年轻的班主任一面喊着，一面从围观人群中冲了出来，企图分开正扭在一起的两个人。

在他竭尽全力分开两个人的时候，星月琥太郎和水岛郁也终于从拥挤的人墙中穿过，赶了过来。

但是，作为引起这场变故的人物之一，阳日直狮的到来无异于火上浇油。

坂田裕作见到阳日直狮本人以后更加怒不可遏，他挣脱了梨本拓矢的控制，单手揪住对方的衣领，紧接着，另一只手深处的拳头就落在了直狮脸上。

人群哗然。

作为实习生殴打指导老师的事情，大概是全体围观学生都无法想象的吧。何况对方又是那个广受爱戴的热血豆丁老师。

星月琥太郎赶到了夜久月子身边，在问询了具体情况之后，就开始帮她包扎伤口。而水岛郁则凭借身高优势从坂田身后突然袭击，用双手压住坂田舞动的双臂，从而控制住了抓狂中的坂田裕作。

有些胆小怕事的学生迅速走掉了，但更多的人却只是持着观望态度后退了几步，迟迟不肯散去。

“你干什么？”直狮护住自己被打的右脸，莫名其妙地问道。

“你问我干什么？”对方阴阳怪气地喊道，“你也不问问你自己和你的好学生夜久月子当年干了什么见不得人的事？！”

“我和夜久……？”由于一时没反应过来，他喃喃自语道。听到夜久月子的名字，他下意识地扭过了头，看到柿野身后的夜久月子手上擦破的一大片血痕，以及裙子下面已经被血液濡湿的痕迹。

止血过后，星月琥太郎扶着女孩颤颤巍巍地站了起来，似乎是打算带她去保健室。但是月子在保健医生的耳边轻声说了几句什么，星月老师先是皱了眉，然后点了点头。他调整了方向，扶着月子朝坂田裕作走去。

有那么一瞬间，当夜久月子从阳日直狮身边走过的时候，她的视线对上了年轻班主任的琥珀色双眸。他在她的神情里透露出了某种坚毅的神色。

她在他的身边站定，然后忍着腿部的剧痛，她轻声地说：“坂田君，我们分手吧。”虽然声音很轻，然而语调之中似乎透露出某种威慑力一般，让对方愣了神。

趁着对方愣神的那几秒，她继续说道：“虽然答应和你成为为期一个月的情侣，但对不起，恐怕我是做不到了呢。而且我想，恐怕你也做不到和我继续在一起了吧？”

“呵呵”，等待她的回答的，却是对方的冷笑，“怎么？阳日直狮来了，你找到给你撑腰的男人了，所以终于肆无忌惮地提出分手了么？”

“……逼迫我这样做的人，是你目前的行为啊。”月子沉默了一下，回答了他，“这和阳日老师没有什么关系。”

“没关系？你敢否认自己高中时代和他做的那些难堪的事情么？”对方却依然紧追不放。

“我……”她沉默了几秒，似乎在组织措辞。然而身边的年轻的男老师却站了出来，大约是被夜久月子的勇气感染，他用自己的手抓住自己夹克衫的胸口部位，似乎是要表达某种情绪：“既然发生了，那么它就早晚有昭然若揭的一天。曾经我的犹豫和狡猾几度失去了她。但此刻我想面对这件事。”

似乎是在说给夜久月子听，似乎是在说给坂田裕作听，又似乎是在说给在场所有人听。

他叹了一口气，用着和平时完全不同的平稳声调说道：“是啊，坂田，我曾经和夜久月子交往过。”

“那是在尚不知爱情为何物的年代，那是我和她的初恋。我们并不是不知道教师和学生之间的恋爱是禁忌的。虽然我曾经犹豫过，曾经的软弱和狡猾让我一度放弃了她。然而，我至今都认为这段感情是最纯粹也最美丽的，我至今都不觉得我们之间的感情有错。我也至今仍然……爱着她。她是我最重要的学生，也是对于我来说最重要的……女人。”

站在他身边的夜久月子先是一怔，然后她的眼角沁出了透明的泪水。无法抑制地，越来越多的泪水从眼角顺着脸颊流下。

初恋时候的誓言仿佛依然回荡在耳畔。

——“……阳日老师曾经说过，越是重要的东西就越容易坏掉对吧？”

——“是啊。这个想法至今也没有改变。所以，我非常烦恼要不要向夜久挑明。”

——“所以，从阳日老师的指间坠落的东西就由我来接住。如果坏了就修好。即使在复原的过程中，即使如此也期待有朝一日能连同这些一起去爱……就这样，让对方重要的东西不轻易崩坏，彼此守护就足够了。”

“夜久她是个很值得人去好好爱护的女孩，一直以来，她都默默地守护着我。”

……所以今天，他想守护她。

他深处手去，握住夜久月子的手，说道：“不用那么辛苦了，夜久。从今以后，夜久就由我来守护。”

“阳日老师……”她想要说谢谢，可是却哽咽着发不出声。

他伸出右手轻轻拂过女孩脸上的泪痕，不经意间，拂过少女面颊的那只手的手腕上，有什么东西“啪嗒”一声掉了下来。那是——那年她在星光小径前送给阳日老师的求缘手带。

——“老师，请把手腕伸出来。”少女神秘兮兮地笑着。

——“哦？是什么是什么？这个是……求缘手带？”他带着好奇偏过了头。

——“当它从老师手腕上断裂落下之时，就会有幸福的恋情发生的护身符。本来是给自己做的，现在就送给阳日老师吧！”

“求缘手带……”阳日直狮一边喃喃地念着，一边捡起掉在地上的它。

多年未曾有断裂迹象的手带直到今天终于带着属于他的缘分而断裂开来。这么多年来他和她的有缘无分的源头竟出自于此。

是否今天，属于两个人的缘分终于到来？

“……老师你这么多年一直把它戴在手上吗？”夜久用颤抖的声音问道。

他不能说。这手带是这么多年一直陪伴在他身边的唯一一件属于她的东西。每当看到它，便如同看到学生时代夜久笑着递过手带的面庞。

它不止是手带，它是执念，是属于两个人的秘密，是这么多年让他坚持下来的信仰。

是它陪伴着他度过一个又一个星光灿烂的寂寂黑夜。 

夜久月子再也忍不住，她挣脱了柿野和星月老师的搀扶，扎进了眼前那个人的怀里。

他的怀抱还是那么温暖，一如当年。

闭上眼睛，二十四岁刚刚步入职场第二年的男老师坐在樱花树下，从身旁身为女学生的她头上摘下了纠缠在栗色发丝中的一片樱花花瓣，然后他露出了爽朗的笑容。

此时此刻的阳日直狮苦笑着，环住了怀里的她。

“这么多年来，对不起……夜久……”

周围的同学不知是谁带头鼓起了掌，刚开始掌声是孤单的，后来逐渐响起了稀稀落落的掌声。最后掌声扩散开来。所有人的人都面带微笑地由衷地祝福着两个人，鼓起了掌来。

-

因为腿上的伤口还没好，夜久在演舞台剧的时候不得不拼命克制，才能保证自己不将那痛苦的表情带到舞台上。

坚持到最后一幕，眼看就要胜利在望。她不由得松了一口气。

最后一幕是辉夜姬在满月之夜飞升的情节。她恋恋不舍地拉着阳日直狮扮演的情人，不愿分离。天上派来的人拿来一只箱子，里面盛着天女的羽衣，对她说道：“把它穿上罢。”

然而她却挥了挥手，说道：“穿上了这件衣服，心情也会完全变更。现在我还有些话要说给他们听呢。”

她转向了养育她成人的父母，说道：“我如果是同普通人一样地生长在这国土里的人，我一定侍奉双亲直到百年终老，便不会有今日的悲恸。然而我不是这样的人，必须和你们别离，实在万分遗憾！现在把我脱下来的衣服留在这里，作为我的纪念物。此后每逢有月亮的晚上，请你们看看月亮。唉！我现在舍弃了你们而升天，心情就像落地一样。”

然后她又转向阳日老师扮演的恋人：“羽衣着得升天去，回忆君之事可哀。”然后将不死的灵药赐给了他。

他说：“不能再见辉夜姬，安用不死之灵药。我愿日夜驻守在不死之山，在距离月亮最近的地方等待着你的归来。”

她披上了天之羽衣，忘却了尘世间的一切事。踏上飞车。

飞车由舞台上的绳索拴着，缓缓飞上了天空。而她的眼中竟没有了惜别之意。

然而，就在帷幕即将落下之时，她由于昨天受伤的缘故，为了缓解腿部的疼痛，动了动身子。谁料那飞车十分不结实，最底部的一块木板竟然就这么被她踩漏。她的身子顺着踩漏的洞陷了下去。

于是好端端的一个飞车道具就这么坏掉了。在她狼狈地在半空中挣扎着的时候，她的视线突然对上了地面舞台上一双坚定的琥珀色瞳孔。

他笑着张开了双臂，仿佛要拥她入怀。

她明白了他的意思，于是使劲全身力气将陷入飞车底部的腿拔了出来，然后在飞车彻底垮掉之前，从上面跳了下来。

还好飞升的高度还只有三米。

她就这么逆着舞台的灯光从天而降，扑入阳日直狮的怀中。身着华美和服的她宛若从天而降的蝴蝶。

而他就这么稳稳地接住了她。

在舞台帷幕落下的最后一刻，紧紧抱着夜久月子的阳日直狮临时篡改了台词：“你回来了？我的辉夜姬……”

她先是一愣，然后一笑：“嗯……我回来了。” 

“愿得君之心，白首不相离。”

下一秒，帷幕落下。

舞台下是经久不息的掌声。

-FIN-


End file.
